jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Jay Earns His Wings/Christian Transcript
Note: This is the Christian dubbing of the following episode; certain lines are edited to make mentions to religious nature. All lines that underlined are edited lines exclusive to this version. ---- (Opening shot: fade in to an establishing shot of Tarrytown during the day, and zoom in slowly.) Narrator: It was a glorious, spring morning in Tarrytown, and at Tarrytown Airport... (Dissolve to outside the workshop exit to the main hangar at Tarrytown Airport; Brenda stands before a cart and sets down a small pack of pre-grown flowers. Jay Jay and Herky watch from either side.) Narrator: Brenda Blue was doing one of her favorite things in all the world. Brenda: (picking up two more flower sets) Ahhh, these look perfect! (She sets them down one at a time.) Narrator: She wasd taking care of her beautiful spring flowers— (She sprays some on the end of this.)— and Jay Jay and Herky were helping. Herky: Hey, Br-r-renda, your-r-r flower-r-rs sure look pr-r-retty! Brenda: Well, thank you very much, Herky. Jay Jay: Yeah, and they have lots of colors. I see red...and blue...and yellow...and— (Something catches his eye.) Huh? Brenda, Herky! Look what I found! Brenda: What is it, Jay Jay? (She eyes the nearest group.) Jay Jay: Look! Look at this beautiful worm! (As Brenda speaks, the view cuts to an extreme close-up of one of the leaves in that plant. Nestled on it is a small yellow caterpillar with black stripes, and it nibbles parts of the leaf.) Brenda: (from o.s.) Oh, it does look like a worm, but it's not—it's a caterpillar. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Caterpillar? Brenda: (from o.s.) Uh-uh. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Hmm. It looks like a nice little worm to me. Brenda: (from o.s.) Well, it won't look like a worm for long. (Pull back to frame them.) In fact, one day, it'll be able to fly right alongside you. Jay Jay: But Brenda, everyone knows that worms can't fly. (chuckles) They don't have wings. Brenda: Well, this caterpillar will. When it grows up. (Close-up of the caterpillar.) Jay Jay: (from o.s., snarkly) How could you ever fly? (A chuckle; pull back to frame he and Brenda, who looks at her watch.) Brenda: Oops! Jay Jay, oh...look at the time, it's getting really late. You've got to hurry, or you'll be late for your training flight with Big Jake! Jay Jay: Yikes! (He turns around and leaves; dissolve to Big Jake standing on the taxiway. Jay Jay comes from around the bend and meets up with him.) Big Jake: Uh...Jay Jay, I've been thinking about how our training flights have been going. Jay Jay: Yeah? Big Jake: And I've come to an important decision. Jay Jay: Big Jake, I'm sorry I'm late, you see— Big Jake: Whoawhoawhoa! Uh...I was...thinking you might be ready, uh...for a route of your own. Jay Jay: (gasps) What? I am? Big Jake: (from o.s.) Yup. Jay Jay: My very own route?! Big Jake: Your very own route. Jay Jay: Wow, that would be great! Big Jake: Yeah, I suggested it to Brenda, and she agrees. You've been such a good listener, that you've learned enough to make your own deliveries. Jay Jay: (pauses) Hey, wow! Thanks, Big Jake, I won't let'cha down! Big Jake: (chuckling) I know you will, Jay Jay. Let's go! (The excited jet plane goes off, his teacher following behind. Wipe to the runway; one by one they zoom across and take flight.) Narrator: Jay Jay knew the Bible says that listening and understanding help you to do good things. (Dissolve to the sky on the end of this; the two planes rise slowly into view.) Big Jake: And now, onward to our destination, Jay Jay: Sandy Landing. (Down they go; cut to an overview of the Sandy Landing dockside.) Narrator: Sandy Landing was where all the big boats docked. On his new route— (Head-on view of the planes.) —Jay Jay would be delivering supplies to a big cargo ship. (They swoop out of view; cut to Captain Wentworth standing on the dock, examing her ship.) Narrator: And the captain of that ship was none other than Captain Wentworth. (She checks her watch on the end of this, then turns around with a big smile. As she begins to speak, Jay Jay and Big Jake taxi down the dock and stop before her, the former front and center.) Wentworth: Wow, look what the wind blew in! If it isn't my old pal, Big Jake. (Close-up.) You're lookin' shipshape as usual. Big Jake: (chuckles) Thank you, Captain Wentworth. It's good to see you, too. Wentworth: (to Jay Jay) And you must be Jay Jay—Big Jake has told me all about you. Jay Jay: I've heard a lot about you too, Captain Wentworth. I'm going to be delivering your supplies. Wentworth: That's what I hear. And you know what? Something tells me you and I are gonna become good friends. (Jay Jay beams at this statement, which would best be translated to, "You got that right, boss.") Narrator: Well, Jay Jay thought this was a good beginning, indeed. (Dissolve back to the sky; he and Big Jake swoop into view from the left and come forward.) Narrator: He planned to keep listening carefully, and become a good delivery plane. (Dissolve to outside the main hangar's shed entrance; the flower cart is still here, only one has been left behind, which is the one with the caterpillar on it. As the narrator continues, Jay Jay comes into view and eyes it carefully.) Narrator: And each afternoon, Jay Jay went to see the caterpillar, and tried to understand how God would help it fly. (Brenda joins him, holding a shovel and plant spray.) Brenda: Hi, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: How's the caterpillar today, Brenda? Brenda: Well...I think he's getting bigger. (Close-up of the caterpillar, it is eating another leaf.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) But I still don't see any wings. Brenda: (from o.s.) You will, Jay Jay. You will. (Dissolve to a stretch of sky; Jay Jay flies into view and swoops from side to side.) Narrator: Jay Jay continued his training. And the harder he worked, the better he flew. Finally— (Big Jake joins.) —one day... Big Jake: Well, Jay Jay, Today's your last day of training. Jay Jay: (smiling) All right!! (They zoom off; rear angle of the two as they go out of sight.) Narrator: Yes, tomorrow was going to be the big day—the first day that Jay Jay would fly his very own route all by himself. (Dissolve to an overview of the kids' hangar later that night, then cut to inside. Tracy and Snuffy are sleeping soundly, but Jay Jay stands wide awake next to them, eyes wide open and a smile twice as big.) Narrator: That night, Jay Jay was so excited— (Close-up of him.) —he could hardly sleep. (Dissolve to a stretch of the runway later on; it is still late. Jay Jay zooms across.) Narrator: The next morning, he was up before sunrise. (He takes flight; dissolve to a head-on view of the morning sky. Jay Jay swoops into view from the right at a long distance, then comes forward.) Narrator: The little blue jet was eager to show everyone that he could handle his very own route. (He flies o.s.; dissolve to an overview of Sandy Landing as he floats slowly across.) Narrator: He got to Sandy Landing just in time to see a beautiful sunrise. (Bottom-up view of the sky; Jay Jay comes slowly forward, he lets his eyes scan the landscape below.) Jay Jay: Wow. This is the neatest place I've ever seen. I wonder what it looks like down on the beach...hey, maybe I'll go down there. After all, there's plenty of time before I have to meet with Captain Wentworth. (He swoops o.s.; dissolve to an overview of the Sandy Landing seashore. Jay Jay taxis slowly along the sand.) Narrator: But Jay Jay's sleepless night and early flight had made him very, very tired. (Cut to frame Jay Jay just between the trees; he emits a long, tired yawn.) Narrator: Soon, he forgot about the delivery he had to make... (Close-up of the tired jet plane; the blue-violet eyes begin to blink slowly, the head starting to lower in turn.) Narrator: And he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. (The head lowers fully, and after a few more blinks, the eyes finally close, and a loud snore is emitted from the now sleeping jet plane. Dissolve to an overview of him, after a few moments, he instantly jolts himself awake, stuttering for a moment before he can get any words out.) Jay Jay: W-w-where am I? (Close-up, he pants.) Oh, no! Captain Wentworth! (pants) The delivery! My first day! (He frantically tries to taxi out of the scene, but all we hear is the sound of engines not working properly.) Narrator: Jay Jay tried and tried and tried to start his engine, but it was waterlogged from the wet ocean air, and it simply wouldn't budge. Jay Jay: Oh no, I'm gonna be late! What am I gonna do, now?! (More engine backfiring; cut to an impatient Wentworth pacing at the docks.) Wentworth: Hmm... (looks at her watch) Hmm...I wonder where that nice, little Jay Jay is? He should've been here by now. I hope nothing's wrong. Well, he must've decided not to fly this route. (hands over mouth) Time to ship out! Anchors up! (Overview of the Sandy Landing shore, Jay Jay still trying to move.) Narrator: Poor Jay Jay was stranded on the beach, and there was nothing he could do about about it. Jay Jay: Oh, I'm gonna be in so much trouble! Narrator: He should've stuck to his route and gone straight to the ship— (View of Jay Jay from the trees, his wings wilt.) —Now it was gone, and Jay Jay would have to tell Big Jake of his mistake. (He hangs his head sadly, and the scene dissolves to outside the hangar shed, plants on cart before it. Jay Jay, engines now back to normal, taxis forward and eyes the plant the caterpillar is on, his next line comes out as confusion.) Jay Jay: Hey, what's this? Mr, Caterpillar's gone! (Close-up of the branch, panning across; a cocoon hangs from it.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Wonder where he went. Big Jake: (from o.s.) Well, hi there, Jay Jay. (Wide shot framing Jay Jay; Big Jake comes forward.) Big Jake: What are you doin'? Jay Jay: Oh, hi, Big Jake. I was just... (sighs) I was just lookin' for my friend, Mr. Caterpillar. (Big Jake's propellers stop spinning on the end of this; cut to the cocoon and zoom in slowly.) Big Jake: (from o.s.) Jay Jay, your caterpillar friend isn't gone, he's right there, inside that cocoon. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Hey, he must be hiding in there. Did you make a mistake too? (Wide shot of the two.) Can I hide in there with ya? Big Jake: Well now, what the matter, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Oh, Big Jake, I blew it today—I fell asleep on the beach and...when I woke up, Captain Wentworth was sailing away! I wish I could hide away from everybody like Mr. Caterpillar. (Close-up of the cocoon, jiggling slightly.) Big Jake: (from o.s.) Well, Jay Jay, I think you and the caterpillar are going through important changes that will help you both grow up. (Cut to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: What do I have to do to grow up, Big Jake? (Cut to Big Jake.) Big Jake: Well, you're already doing it. Every day, God is helping you learn new things, sometimes even through your mistakes. (Back to Jay Jay on the start of the next line.) Jay Jay: (groans) I wish I could grow up faster. Big Jake: I think you're doin' just fine. Just to be sure to go to go to bed early tonight and get plenty of sleep—you have to be ready for your next run to Sandy Landing tomorrow. Jay Jay: (lighthearted) Huh? You mean, I'm still on the route? Even after what happened? Big Jake: That's right. You can learn from what happened today. Mistakes, they can help you grow and change. It's all part of "earning your wings". Kinda like what your friend the caterpillar is doing, right now. (Close-up of the cocoon on the end of this; zoom out slowly.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Really? Big Jake: (from o.s.) You bet. (Dissolve to the Sandy Landing dockside; it is now the following day. Wentworth waits patiently for Jay Jay.) Narrator: And Jay Jay did learn. He handled the next delivery perfectly. (Wentworth waves; Jay Jay meets up with her.) And just as Captain Wentworth predicted, she and Jay Jay became friends. But that wasn't the only good thing. You see, God forgives us when we make mistakes and helps us do better. (Square iris to outside the main hangar at the airport; Big Jake is here, Brenda entering with something in her hand.) Narrator: Some days later, Jay Jay received a big surprise. (Jay Jay exits the hangar, joining them.) Big Jake: Nice job, Jay Jay. We're all very proud of you. Brenda: And today, because of all your hard work, we're happy to give you: your very first...Wings! (On the last word, she holds up a small plaque, reading "Certificate of Award", with Jay Jay's name printed underneath. Above it is the E.Z. Airlines wings logo, with a silloutte of Jay Jay in the center circle. Cut to Big Jake on the start of the next line.) Big Jake: Congratulations, Jay Jay, you've earned them. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Wow. (Back to him.) I've earned my wings! Yippee!! (A big smile lights up his face.) Narrator: Yes, that was a wonderful surprise. (Dissolve to the outside of hangar shed, the plants before it. Jay Jay taxis slowly into the scene.) Narrator: Now, Jay Jay could hardly wait to go see how God would help his friend the caterpillar, too. (The blue-violet eyes pop wide open, the mouth below them following suit; something has indeed happened.) Narrator: And what do you know? God had turned him into a beautiful butterfly. (Close-up of the plant on the second half of this; indeed this has happened. A shriveled cocoon hangs from the branch, and on it stands a butterfly with multicolored wings, which gives a wondering look to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: (from o.s., gasps) Wow, Brenda was right! You did grow wings, Mr. Caterpillar! (Widen to frame him; the butterfly takes flight.) ''Now, you're a butterfly! Hey, wait for me! I earned ''my wings, too! Lively, driving bass/piano/string/flute melody with bass drum beats, fast 4 (D flat major, modulating to B flat major) Harp for four beats on third bar (The butterfly flies o.s. as he finishes, and he follows him. Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky as Jay Jay swoops into view from the right at a long distance and does a barrel roll, a small fleck flying next to him. This gradually resolves into the butterfly as both proceed forward, somersaulting in unison; Jay Jay voices a chuckle as both get close enough to the screen and the butterfly floats alongside him on the left.) Flute out, tambourine in Jay Jay: Caterpillar, caterpillar Look at you, you're a big surprise You've got your wings And just like me, you can fly Electric guitar in, harp for four beats after next verse (He holds this last word as he floats to the right, the butterfly follows and crosses over to his right side.) Jay Jay: You're a butterfly (Jay Jay voices a chuckle.) Butterfly (Both flyers do a barrel roll in unison, and the butterfly crosses back to Jay Jay's left side.) Guitar out Jay Jay: Caterpillar, caterpillar Growin' up before my eyes We've got our wings Let's celebrate and fly Guitar in, harp for four beats after next line (Hold the note; overhead shot, the two spiral upward in unison.) Jay Jay: Into the skies (They stop; Jay Jay chuckles.) Butterfly Background vocals under next five lines; harp for four beats after each one (As Jay Jay sings each following line, he swoops to the opposite side, the butterfly following.) Jay Jay: Come fly Come fly Chimes in (D flat major) Jay Jay: Come fly Come fly All instruments out except flute/strings (B flat major) Jay Jay: Come fly (Jay Jay zooms forward o.s. as he holds the last word, the butterfly flits close to the camera before following moments later.) Song ends (Fade to black as Jay Jay chuckles at the same time.) Category:Transcripts Category:Christian Transcripts